Orihime Inoue: The Princess
by MiszIceQueen10
Summary: Based and inspired by the movie "Anastasia", basically follows the same storyline, with a few twists. Sorry for the lack of creativity. Ichihime all the way. Orihime is Anastasia and Ichigo is Dimitri.
1. Our Beautiful Princess

Okay, this is like, my second story (my 3rd "story" is just drabbles), so bear with me. I LOVE the movie "Anastasia" ever since I saw it and just decided to write a Ichihime story about it. Enjoy! Please review at the end, would really appreciate it. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach... :'(

* * *

The young eight year-old princess scanned the large ballroom, her eyes sparkling with wonder. Young women and men were twirling and dancing all through the room in their grand clothing beneath the glittering glass chandeliers. Orihime Inoue skipped to the stairs, and there sitting in a large chair was her aunt, whom she was very close to.

"Auntie Rangiku!" Orihime ran to her with open arms and Rangiku hugged her tightly.

"Oh, my little princess, I've missed you so much." Rangiku softly said, as she kept on hugging her young niece.

"Will you stay for long this time?" Orihime asked, practically pleading.

Rangiku sighed, hating to tell her the slightly bad news. "No, I'm sorry dear."

"Oh…" Orihime's eyes cast downward and she took a deep breath. "Well, you're here now right!" She suddenly burst with happiness and Rangiku smiled, loving the fact that Orihime was never the selfish type of princess.

"Yes, my little princess. Would you like to know where I'm going now?" She half-whispered.

"Let me guess, Iceland. Because of all the hot guys there." Orihime sarcastically waved her hand, trying to keep a straight face. Rangiku laughed out loud and shook her head.

"That was last year, honey. Anyways, here." The strawberry-blonde took out from her pocket a round, golden music box along with a necklace in the shape of the sun. "This will give you a hint."

Orihime curiously took the music box from her hands and found that the necklace was in fact the key to open the beautiful item. Twisting carefully, music arose to her ears, a delicate melody in which she recognized.

"Dancing fairies, painted wings,

Things I almost remember," Orihime began to sway and Rangiku sang along with her.

"And a song someone sings,

Once upon a December."

"It's our song, auntie! But… how does this tell me where you're going?" Orihime asked, confused.

"Read the necklace." Rangiku urged.

Taking out the necklace from the music box, in the back words were engraved. She read aloud, "Together in Paris." Orihime's eyes widened and she jumped with joy. Looking up to her aunt, she asked, "Am I really going with you? To Paris?" Rangiku nodded and they hugged each other tightly.

"I can never be too far away from you for long, my little princess."

Now, what's this commotion I hear about my daughter going to Paris?" A deep voice asked from behind.

"Papa!"

Sora Inoue knelt down and his young daughter leapt into his arms.

"Auntie didn't tell you about the both of us going to Paris?" Orihime asked, now getting worried that she won't be able to go.

"Of course I knew! I was just playing around you silly girl." He kissed her forehead and stood up, smiling at the wonderful scene before him. Everything was going smoothly, just as planned. Sora held his hand out so that his wife and him would go out to dance on the large ballroom, their shoes making slight noises as they walked on the wooden floor. All was going swell, that is until Sosuke Aizen showed up.

* * *

Please review! I don't mind a bit of criticism... and please do remember, I am basically following the same storyline, so sorry for the lack of creativity. =/


	2. Along for the Ride or Not

Yay! The second chapter! Thank you for those who reviewed. Now, you guys are lucky because I kinda don't have to work as hard, so updating will be quite easy for me to do. I honestly can't remember the last time I updated one of my stories in the next day. Well, I will attempt to keep my chapters nice and long for you guys to enjoy. Please review when you're done reading! Would really appreciate it. And if you have any ideas for me, don't mind sharing them and I will surely include them to your liking (and mine as well xP). Well, enjoy! :)

P.S. My summary is wrong, this is NOT a Disney movie... I forgot... it just seems like it a lot... so thank you to **NaruHinaFanboy** for pointing that out to me... :)

BTW, as you can tell, this is AU. Just in case anyone was wondering...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or the movie that inspired this story.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki sneakily crept up from behind the grand chairs, just wanting to catch a glimpse of the party. His worn out shoes made no sound as he walked, and he knew his tattered and torn clothing did not fit the scene around him. His eyes suddenly glanced over to the czar and the princess, her auburn hair tied up in a fancy ponytail and her fragile body covered with a glamorous gown. She was already wearing fancy and expensive jewelry, as young as she was. Ichigo somehow couldn't keep his eyes off of her, as she was twirling and dancing around her father. Ichigo leaned out a bit further in order to get a better look of the scene when suddenly-

"Ichigo! You're not supposed to be here! Go back to the kitchen where you belong!" Hitsugaya Toushiro, the butler, hissed in his ear, all the while dragging the young boy by his wrist.

"So what? Why should I take orders form a guy who's my height?" Ichigo whined, trying to pry himself out of the oddly strong grasp of Hitsugaya.

Laughing jubilantly, Sora lifted up Orihime and suddenly the room got darker and colder. Setting her softly down, Sora knew exactly who had come.

"Papa? Everything okay?" Orihime asked worriedly. He didn't answer.

Suddenly, the guests parted themselves for the "special" guest to pass through. Gasps were heard all around, everyone began to talk quietly in fear and anger.

"Now, now. You didn't think that I would've missed this grand party of yours, my royal highness?" Aizen dramatically bowed in front of Sora and laughed mockingly. "And here I thought I was uninvited."

"What are you doing here, Aizen? You must leave now! Get out!" Sora glared at the man before him, a glare filled with hate and betrayal. Through his mind, he remembered that past few years that he had entrusted in this man. A man who was supposed to bring about good to his future, a supposedly holy man, but in the end, all Aizen worked for was in for only himself.

"Do you really think your weak _power_ of man will get _me_ out? Hah! Instead, I banish you by using my high unholy powers with a curse!"Gasps were heard all around and Aizen laughed as he sensed the fear around him, giving him power to go on. "Mark my words, you and your family will die within a fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Inoue line forever!" Aizen turned around and walked out. Sora worriedly looked behind him towards his daughter and his sister.

**Down Below in the "Laboratory" of Aizen**

Aizen skipped down the stairs and went straight to his desk in which an old, worn out book of ancient magic lay upon the dusty table. He quickly flipped through the pages, skimming the words and flipping through pages once more. He half-turned a page, but then went back and an evil grin appeared.

He quickly set to work on to get his curse upon this filthy family and when he was done, he prepared himself for the final touches. He walked to the center of the room where a large hole that dug deep to the ends of hell itself lay. Muttering words and practically praying, Aizen sold his soul in order to gain the power to destroy them. A large beam of green light with swirling black arose from the hole, sucking his soul and at the same time, somehow handing him a glass cylinder with a stone snake entwined the bottle and a skull on top. Aizen held the bottle with care and a type of love as he stared within the depths of the green power inside the bottle.

"Go, go and fulfill you dark purpose." Out from the mouth of the skull came swirling, ghost-like creatures. "End the czar and his family once and for all." Cackling with laughter, he knew he had gotten them now.

**Back Above in Normal Homes and Palaces**

"End the czar! End the czar!" A mob yelled from outside the gates of the Inoue palace. The people held pitch-forks and torches, pumping their fists in the air, their eyes filled with hatred. The creatures unlocked the gates so that the mob would enter through, not that any of them saw. The group stampeded through the gate and ran to the doors of the palace.

Within the walls of the Inoue home, tension filled the air and panic was in everyone's eyes.

"Rangiku, get out of here and take Orihime with you. Take good care of here, got it?" Sora hugged his sister and she nodded, tears on the verge of coming out, but she must hold a strong front for Orihime.

"Papa? You're not coming with us! You can't stay here! You have to come!" Orihime was sobbing by now, scared of losing her father. "The mob will kill you! There's too many of them for you! Papa!"

Sora knelt down and cupped his daughter's face, lovingly looking into her eyes. "Don't you worry about me. Go with your aunt, I'll be fine. Plus, I'm not alone. The butlers are here to help me. Now go, my dear princess." He hugged her tightly, knowing deep within his heart that this would be the last time he will see her face. The doors of the palace suddenly burst open and Sora pushed Orihime and Rangiku down a hallway, closing the large doors behind him. Up on the wall, above a fireplace, hung a sword. Sora pulled it off from the wall and steadied himself for what was to come before him.

Rangiku ran down the hall as fast as she could while holding onto her niece by her wrist. Orihime ran beside her, trying to keep up her pace, but tripping on her own feet every now and then. Her heart was pumping from fear and sadness as well. She turned her head for a second and suddenly fell.

"Oof!"

"Orihime! Come on! Get up, we have to go!" Rangiku urged her. She could see the mob from outside through the large windows coming closer to where they were. Orihime stood up and suddenly she remembered.

"My music box!"Orihime then ran back, heading to her room.

"Orihime! Come back!" Rangiku yelled out.

They quickly entered the room and Orihime flew everything around, looking for the special object and suddenly grabbing it and carefully placing it in the pocket of her coat. Rangiku quickly closed the door behind her, not believing the position they were in at the moment.

"Please hurry!" Ichigo popped out from a secret passage way, startling both of the females. "Come this way, out of the servants' quarters." Ichigo pushed both of them to their new exit, and on the way, Orihime dropped the music box. She turned around and Ichigo just pushed her back in. "Go, go!" He grabbed the music box off the floor, and stared at it for a second.

"Oh, no! Aizen, they're getting away!" Ulquiorra, the "pet" bat of Aizen exclaimed out from the window of Orihime's room.

At the same moment, the mob entered the room, yelling and asking the boy where they were. Ichigo threw a small lamp at the man and the stranger hit him hard on the side with a rifle. Ichigo bent over, his eyesight getting hazy, and went unconscious as the music box rolled onto the floor, out of his grasp.

Rangiku and Orihime continued to run, their shoes crunching the snow beneath them, already forgetting about the servant boy who had helped them escape. As they were running to the train station, they walked over the frozen river that was beneath a walking bridge and out from above jumped Aizen, suddenly dragging down Orihime.

"Ah! Get off me!" Orihime kicked her leg as to try to pry off the man from her leg.

"Aizen!" Rangiku yelled, still holding onto her niece.

Suddenly the ice cracked beneath the villain, and gravity began to drag him into the cold water. Orihime was then able to take her leg back and they both ran off to continue off to their destination. Aizen then began to drown and in flew Ulquiorra, not knowing what to do.

"Master!" Beside him, the glass cylinder shone in the moonlight.

A train whistled in the distance, just beginning to take off.

"Orihime, we must hurry up!" Rangiku pushed her legs to run faster, and yet still trying to have Orihime along with her. They had caught up to the end of the train where they could jump onto. Rangiku held out her hand and someone grabbed onto it, allowing her to come on. Orihime seemed to lack behind, but kept on pursuing the train.

"Auntie!"

"Orihime! Take my hand, hold onto my hand!" Rangiku took out her hand for Orihime to take and her small hand was able to take hold of hers, but the train kept on getting faster.

"Don't let go, Auntie!" But the train kept on running fast and faster. Rangiku's grip couldn't hold on any longer and Orihime's hand slipped away. She fell back on the train platform, her head hitting hard against the wooden, cold ground. She fell unconscious and Rangiku kept on calling her name, her hand still reaching out for her niece, but a man was pulling her back from having her fall. And the train kept on going forward, leaving the young princess on the train platform alone.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Will Orihime be okay? And if you saw the movie which I'm sure almost the whole world did, don't give it away! Cause you never know what twist I might have... okay, so I don't have much twists in here, but whatever... Review please!

P.S. To make it even easier for me, it shall stay in place of Russia so that it won't get confusing along with the storyline... sorry for the inconvenience if there was any.


	3. A New Future

I know what you're all thinking. DAMN THAT TOOK LONG! AND ITS NOT EVEN A LONG CHAPTER! Yes, I apologize for everything but life had gotten hectic and then out of nowhere... I just got it. My inspiration. And before it left, I took advantage and started to write. :) Well, here it is! Enjoy and please review when you're done readin! Really do appreciate the comments and criticisms.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie that gave me the inspiration to write this story nor the anime that provides me the characters.

**

* * *

**

Ten Years Later

St. Petersburg was bustling with people, as it always is. The snow was falling softly on the ground, making the city look like a white wonderland. This morning, although, the people seem to be more talkative than normal.

"St. Petersburg is gloomy." An old woman muttered under her breath.

"St. Petersburg is bleak!" Another young woman whined behind.

"Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!" Both females told each other.

"Have you heard? There's a rumor in St. Petersburg. Even though the czar didn't survive, a daughter may be alive! The princess Orihime! And her aunt is willing to reward a royal sum!" The newspaper guy whispered to a man, who in fact had red-hair. A police man walked by and the guy continued fearfully, "But please, don't repeat what I've told you!"

The man quickly walked off towards a wooden door and whispered something through the open slot. The door swung open and he walked into a courtyard, scanning the scene. Jogging towards a building, he skipped up the steps and was about to enter when he heard a whistle next to him.

"Renji!"

"Wha-? Oh, Ichigo!"

Ichigo laid a hand on Renji's shoulder, leading him inside. They whispered something to each other, both with smiling faces. As they walked inside, there were men and woman trying to sell paintings, clothing and fur that they've all sworn had once belonged to the royal family. Ichigo bought a fur cloak from a man and the two men continued until they had reached a staircase.

"Well, Ichigo, I got us the theatre." Renji commented once they were alone.

"Great! Everything is going according to plan. Now all we need is the girl to play the part." Ichigo replied as he was walking up the stairs. "Just imagine it, Renji. No more forging papers, no more stolen goods, we'll have three tickets out of here! One for you, one for me, and one for Orihime! We'll go down in history as the one to reunite the princess and her aunt! We'll find the girl and teach her what to say, dress her up and take her to Paris. Imagine the reward her auntie will pay! Who else in the whole world could pull it off than you and me, huh, Renji?" Ichigo patted Renji's back and he just chuckled. He reached on the wall that had a small door and behind it was the golden music box. He placed that inside his brown messenger bag as well as a book. Renji at the same time was placing the fur cloak inside his own business case. They ran downstairs and headed to the street cars, towards their new future.

**People's Orphanage**

"Bye-bye, Hime!" Young orphans yelled out from the window into the cold, winter air. Their faces pressed onto the glass.

"I got you a job at the fish factory. Go straight down until you reach a fork in the road, go left-,"

"Bye!" Orihime yelled out, waving her hand.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Bye! Bye everybody! Huh? Oh, of course I am Comrade Soi-Fon." Orihime scratched the back of her neck nervously.

Soi-Fon grabbed the purple scarf from Orihime's neck and led her to the gate. Orihime tried to escape the strong grasp that this woman had on her scarf. Soon enough, the scarf unwrapped itself from her neck and she could breathe again. "You've been a thorn in my side since you were brought here. Acting like the queen of Sheba! Instead of the nameless, no account you really are! For the last ten years, I've fed you, I clothed you, I-,"

"Kept a roof over my head." They both said in unison. Although, as quickly as Orihime spoke, she laid a hand over her mouth and wished she hadn't spoken for she got a murderous glare from the woman in front of her.

"How is it you don't have a clue on who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all of that?" Soi-Fon asked, slowly walking back towards to Orihime with her hand on her hips.

"Oh, but I do have a clue!" Orihime perked up, placing her fingers upon the necklace that lay just on top of her oversized beige dress and large green coat. Soi-Fon came up to her and held the necklace between her fingers.

"Ack! I know, 'Together in Paris'." She mocked, now waving around the necklace. "So, you want to go to France to find your family, huh?" Orihime nodded her head in happiness. Soi-Fon just laughed in her face, deflating the hope in Orihime in each mocking laugh. "Little miss Hime; it's time for you to take your place in life." She then pushed the young girl out of the gate, throwing back the purple scarf. "In life and in line! And be grateful, too! Together in Paris! Hahaha!" Soi-Fon walked back to the orphanage, leaving Orihime alone in the world.

Sighing to herself, Orihime walked down the road, silently mocking the mean woman to herself. "Hahaha, be grateful, Hime!" She slowly stopped walking and shook her head. "No, I shouldn't let others put me down!" She pumped her fist high in the air and continued walking until she had reached the fork in the road. "Go left, she says… Well, I know what's to the left… I'll be Hime the Orphan forever…" Orihime gazed down that road somberly and confused. "But if I go right…" Orihime turned to the road on her right and her face lit up with curiosity and excitement. "Maybe I could find…Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me…" She grabbed the necklace from her neck, staring at it as if it were a precious jewel. She then shook her head furiously and laughed in disbelief. "I mean, this is crazy. Me, going to _Paris_?" She then sighed heavily and stared up into the sky, sitting down against a tree and on top a pile of snow at the same time. "Aw, c'mon. Give me a sign. A hint! ANYTHING!" Laying her elbow on her knee, Orihime laid her head upon her hand while closing her eyes, not noticing the small white and orange dog that popped out of the snow. It then barked, grabbing the purple scarf from her pocket with its mouth, its small tail wagging all the while. The dog then ran around the tree and past Orihime.

"Hey!" she reached out for her scarf, but the dog only stepped back, barking happily. Orihime laughed but then got serious. "I really don't have time to play right now, okay? I'm waiting for a sign." Yet, the dog didn't listen to her and ran around her towards the right road. "Gimme that!" She fell down onto the snow and was soon on her knees and finally was able to grab one end of her scarf. Standing up, she tugged onto it, getting slightly frustrated. Somehow seeing how much funnier this could get, the dog then ran around her so that the scarf spun around her body and she spun along with it as well. "Stop! Give me that back! Oof!" She then fell on the ground and watched as the dog jumped over onto the right road, still wagging its tail and holding the scarf in its mouth. Exasperated, Orihime slowly got up, shaking the snow off of her patched up clothing. "Oh, great. A dog wants me to go to St. Petersburg." She stared in space in disbelief until it clicked into her head as the dog was whining in the background. Orihime gasped and smiled excitedly to towards the dog. "Okay." She then walked up to it and finally was able to get her scarf back as the dog was barking happily to her. "I can take a hint."

Snow fell around her, flurrying by. She watched down the empty road, filled with emotions of curiosity, excitement and fear. Fear of the unknown. Thoughts whizzed through her head. _Heart don't fail me now, courage don't desert me; don't turn back now that we're here. People always say life is full of choices, no one ever mentions fear, or how the world can seem so vast, on the journey to the past._ She grabbed a pile of snow from off the ground and threw it up in the air, feeling refreshed as small pieces of it hit her face and smiling widely as she watched the small pup try to bite the snow. A carriage with a family of 4 ran past her, driving snow onto the side. The horses ran past through the snow and Orihime laughed as she got with the snow. She continued walking, looking around everywhere with interest. _Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting, years of dreams just can't be wrong. Arms will open wide; I'll be safe and wanted, finally home where I belong. Well, starting here my life begins, starting now I'm learning fast, on this journey to the past._ As she walked, she saw a small cottage where a mother, father and her children were just leaving. The children laughed as they chased around the dog and it hopped around, its tail wagging and a smile with its tongue sticking out on its face. She then waved good-bye to them, continuing down the road. _Home, love, family. There must've been a time where I had them too… I will never be complete until I find you. One step at a time, one hope, then another. Who knows where this road may go? Back to who I was, I'm to find my future, things my heart still needs to know, yes let this be a sign, let this road be mine. Courage see me through, heart I'm trusting you to… Let it lead me to my past and free me home at last._

Orihime gazed at the city below in wonder and awe as she saw the tall buildings and all the lights. Taking a deep breath, she took a step forward into her new future. Heading to the train station, she went to the booth and waited in line. As she got there, she looked up to a man with really bad teeth and was wearing a red uniform and cap with the Russian insignia on it.

"One ticket to Paris, please," she happily asks.

"Exit visa." He reaches his hand out towards her and sees the confusion on her face.

"Exit visa?" Orihime looked to the side, no knowing what to do.

"No exit visa, no ticket!" The man yelled in her face and closed the window. Orihime's eyes were wide-open in fear, not knowing what to do. Although, she then felt a light tap on her back and she turned around to face an old woman.

"Pst, see Ichigo, he can help you." She whispers, looking around suspiciously.

"Where can I find him?" Orihime whispers back.

"At the old palace, but you didn't hear it from me!"

"Oh, okay." The old woman urged to go on and Orihime walked away thanking her. Under her breath, she softly spoke his name. "Ichigo…"

_It has a nice ring to it…_ She thought and continued on, walking a step closer to her destination.

* * *

Review please! :D And I shall try to update as soon as I can!


	4. First Encounter

Wow. It's been a loooongggg time. So, I just want to apologize - I've been having a bit of a hectic life for awhile. But anywho! I made this a long chapter, so for my readers who like long chapter - THIS IS FOR YOU! ^^ And for those fo you who don't... just deal with it or don't read it. Whatever. (No please read! I spent a long time wiriting this!) Anyways, please comment when you're done reading.

BTW, I have no idea how to include the great songs as a written story... so this is my first time doing this. So I apologize beforehand if it sucks. I'll try my best to improve!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own these characters (they belong to Tite Kubo) nor the movie that this story is based on.

* * *

**At the Theatre**

"Nice, nice. Very nice." Ichigo plastered a fake smile upon his face, all the while crossing out the woman's name vigorously with his pencil.

"And I look like princess!" The woman continued her audition, having a thick Russian accent, enunciating her 'r'.

"Okay, uh, hm…Thank you! Thank you!" He spoke loudly to the woman as she dramatically exited the stage. Beside him sat Renji, who in fact had an incredulous look on his face as the audition kept going, was resting his head upon his hand. "Next, please!" Ichigo called out through clenched teeth and another fake smile.

As the next woman came on stage, his "smile" immediately disappeared.

This woman had on a thick fur coat and a heavy-load of make-up on her face, her blond hair in a ponytail with a blue bow. She suddenly breathed in deeply, stripping from her coat, and out of her mouth came a raspy, supposedly seductive voice. "Grandma, it's me, Orihime." Beneath the coat she had a short white and blue dress with gray stockings and navy blue heels. To top it off, on her right hand she held a cigar. All the while as she spoke, elongating each word, she bumped her hips to right and left and stopped with placing her hands on her hips. Renji plunged his head onto the desk.

"Oh brother…" Ichigo crossed out the name once again without even looking at the paper.

Moments later, both men walked out of the theatre, Ichigo locking the doors and Renji walking ahead into the snow.

"That's it, Ichigo. Game over. Might as well end this crap right now." Within his hands he held papers that had each girls name and picture, sort-of like their résumés. Barely glancing at them, he threw them up in the air, allowing them to fly around him as he continued to walk. "Our dream is totally shattered, since there isn't a damn girl in Russia that can pretend to be Orihime! None even look remotely close to her!" He shook his head and sighed.

"Oh, come on. We'll find her, Renji. She's here somewhere, I can feel it in my gut!"

"Yeah and do you remember where your gut led us the last time?" Renji yelled into his face.

"Hey, hey, hey! I thought we got over that! It isn't my fault the police came!" Renji continued to walk ahead and Ichigo quickly walked forward as to keep up with him. "Look, we can't give up now. This girl is probably right under our noses." He swung his messenger bag over to his left side, placing papers within it. At the same time, he accidently bumped into an auburn haired girl in too large clothes who was talking to a man with a thick mustache.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the young girl muttered, but Ichigo paid no attention to her. She just shrugged and continued talking to the man.

"Don't forget, one look at this jewelry box and the empress will think we have brought the real Orihime." The golden sphere shined even more so as the snow hit upon it.

Orihime had been walking for quite awhile and ahead of her was a man with a thick mustache. "Oh! Excuse me, sir," she tapped him lightly on the shoulder, but as he turned around, he only scowled. "Oh, um, I was wondering where the old palace is. Do you know where it is?" She asked kindly. Suddenly, a man a bit taller than her bumped into her and she quickly apologized, not really looking as to who it was and put her attention back to the man in front of her. Her kindness seemed to do no good for the grouchy man as he continued to scowl and answered her question quite rudely. "It's up there down this road, no one lives there though, it's useless." He waved his hand and walked away. Orihime, unfazed by the undeserved grumpiness, looked behind her and headed in the direction, still holding Kon in her arms.

As she arrived at the grand palace, her eyes widened as to how big it was.

"I wonder how many people lived in here…"

She walked up the steps and tried to look for a way in, Kon was trotting behind her and suddenly he went in through a small hole of a patched up doorway with wooden boards. Orihime at first didn't notice, looking around her with the now snow filled porch for being abandoned for so long, that once she looked behind her did she freak out.

"Kon? Kon! Where did you go?" She then heard movement behind the patched up doorway and saw him inside the palace. "Kon!" She then sighed and looked at the wooden boards. _They do look old and worn out…_ Breathing in deeply, she put her hand through on hole and her other hand in another hole and tried to pull some of the boards out. Surprisingly, the wooden boards did come off, but rather noisily and unexpectedly since she fell back onto the ground.

Above her and a couple rooms away, Ichigo and Renji were resting near a fire, and suddenly Ichigo heard a loud noise and a grunt.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, quickly getting up.

Renji who was sleeping only shrugged and mumbled a no, not really caring. Ichigo kicked him in the ribs a couple of times as to wake him up and then walked out of the room. Renji got up, rubbing his eyes and shook his head, following in pursuit.

Orihime walked inside, moving her head and eyes left and right. She walked up the stairs in front of her and on the next level were more staircases at both sides of the walls. It was very dusty and she kept herself from trying to sneeze. She slowly unraveled her scarf and did a 360, taking the place in.

"Hello?" She yelled out. "Anybody home?" Kon came up from behind her as she walked the staircase to her right going more up. She then walked into a room where a table was set against a wall holding dusty candlesticks and plates. She dusted a plate off, looking at her reflection when all of a sudden she then saw a kind of vision of a father holding up a young girl with the same hair color as hers. She blinked a couple of times and shook her head. _The dust must be getting to me._ Setting the plate down, she walked away from the table and went to another one. Although it was taller and skinnier, holding only a type or vase with a top on it and painted on it were bears and swans.

"That's funny, dancing bears…" She smiled but then it went away. "It's like a memory from a dream…" She scrunched her eyebrows, thinking, running her fingers over the vase. She then began to sway, thinking of a song that she's heard before.

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember." She gracefully spun through a set of doors into a grand ballroom. "And a song, someone sings, once upon a December." She walks down another set of stairs almost onto the ballroom floor. Sorrowfully she wraps herself into a self-hug, looking up at a portrait of a family, but mostly looking at the youngest girl there. "Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory." She takes off the overlarge coat and skips down the last set of stairs, finally dancing on the marble floor. Suddenly dancing figures surround her, all dressed in beautiful gowns and suits. She pretends to bow and curtsey to each figure as they do the same to her. "Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory." Suddenly six figures head to her, 3 older girls that look like her, a younger boy and a man and woman. The people from the painting. The girls dance around her and one of them places a glowing pearl necklace around her neck. Suddenly Orihime is placed in a long yellow gown, a blue sash at her waist and her hair held behind her with a blue bow. "Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember, things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember." She is dancing and spinning with young men, but it's the last one that sticks with her. It was an older man in a white coat jacket and red pants with a blue sash across his body. They danced and then he stepped away, placing a kiss upon her forehead. "And a song someone sings, once upon a December." He then steps away, as she sits down gracefully upon the floor, bowing her head low.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" A loud, deep voice yelled from behind.

All of the figures disappeared, including the beautiful gown and pearls.

Orihime scrambled to get up and ran up the steps as Ichigo ran down the stairs towards her. Renji followed behind.

"Hey! Stop! Stop, stop, stop! Hold on a minute, hold on." Ichigo reached up to her, panting, and Orihime stopped right in front of the portrait, panting as well. "Now, how in the world did you get in… here…?" Ichigo finally looked at the young woman before him and had to blink a couple of times as to make sure she wasn't a mirage or an illusion.

She took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders. She still didn't speak a word.

Renji just came from behind and confusedly looked between Ichigo and Orihime, wondering why his partner isn't speaking. Below him he heard growling and in fact saw a puppy with orange fur growling at the feet of Ichigo.

"Excuse me, young lady-," He was cut off with Ichigo whispering to him, placing his hand on Renji's chest.

"Renji, do you see what I'm seeing?" The red head only looked at him in confusion and Ichigo gestured to the portrait and back to the girl who was standing in front of them. It then dawned upon him. This girl looks just like the princess!

"Um, I'm sorry, but are you Ichigo?" Orihime let out, exasperated.

Ichigo picked up the growling pup and placed it in Renji's arms. Slightly chuckling, he smugly walked over to her, his arms slightly swaying beside him.

"Perhaps, that all depends as to who is looking for him."

"My name is Hime and I need travel papers." She then slightly bent over and whispered, "They say that you're the man to see, but I can't tell you who said that." As she was speaking, Ichigo walked around her, looking at her up and down. "Um, why are you circling me? Do I have something on my dress?"

"Oh no. I'm sorry Hime," Ichigo gestured Renji to come closer, "It's just you look an awful lot like…" He then breathily laughed and shook his head. "Never mind. Uh, now you said something about travel papers." Somehow his slight smile was nearing to a grin.

"Uh, yes." Orihime fidgeted in her dress and decided to pace. "I'd like to go to Paris." Smiling, she turned to them once more.

"You'd like to go to Paris?" Ichigo tapped Renji once more, giving him a weird look as to see that he was in fact playing with the small dog. Renji only shrugged his shoulders. "Uh, now let me ask you something, _Hime_, was it a last name that goes with that?" There was a small moment of silence and

Orihime slightly hung her head low and placed a finger on her temple. "Well, actually," she nervously laughed and muttered, "This is gonna sound crazy..." She slightly paused once more and continued. "I don't know my last name. I was found wandering around when I was eight years old…" She then stopped and Ichigo urged her by asking, "And before that, before you were eight…?"

"Look, I know it's strange, but I don't remember. I have very few memories of my past…" She said in a rushed tone and once she finished she played with her hands, pretending to examine her nails.

"Oh, that's… perfect…" The orange top man mumbled to himself.

"Well, I do have one clue, however, and that's Paris." Orihime then began to play with her necklace, looking at how it shines in the light.

"Paris?"

"Right, so c-can you help me?" She looked up at him with her large grey orbs, and Ichigo couldn't help but to notice how pretty this girl was. But he quickly shook the thought away, still keeping his face composed.

"Hm…" He quickly turned to Renji, whispering him to take out the 'tickets.' "Sure, I would like to, uh, in fact I have enough tickets to go to Paris." Behind him, Renji handed him four tickets of the Russian circus.

"Really?" Orihime leaned in closer as Ichigo took the tickets out from behind him, making sure they were upside down as to only show the back.

"Actually, I have fou-three tickets here." He threw one of the tickets over his shoulder, scolding Renji in his mind. He waved the tickets in her face and she reached out to grab one, but fell forward as he stepped away. "Unfortunately the third ticket is for her, Orihime." He then pointed to the young painted girl and Orihime's heart just seemed to drop.

"Oh…"

"We are going to reunite the Grand Duchess and Orihime." Renji explained. They both took one arm of Orihime's and led her up the stairs.

"And, well, you do kind-of resemble the princess." Ichigo pointed out.

"The same grey eyes-,"

"The Inoue eyes!"

"Sora's smile."

"Hanako's chin."

"Oh, she even has her aunt's hands."

Orihime turned her head left and right as each of them spoke her physical qualities, comparing them to a royal family that she knew not of.

"You're the same age, same physical type-,"

"Oh, I don't think so!" Orihime finally spoke out. "Do you really think, I mean, are you trying to tell me that you think that _I _am the princess Orihime?"

"All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen thousands of girls all over the country and not _one_ of them looks as much as the Grand Duchess as you. I mean look at the portrait!"

The three of them stopped in front of another family portrait, except here the small girl was painted more pronounce. Ichigo pointed towards it and her eyes averted to the picture before her, but still in unbelief. Orihime stared at the young girl, and her mind was yelling no, it could never be possible. But then her heart… it was saying something else entirely.

She still chose to ignore her inner feelings either way. "This is just _entirely_ impossible." She turned around and began to walk away, when she felt a strong hold on her arm.

"Why, you don't remember what happened to you." Ichigo told her.

"And no one knows what happened to her!" Renji continued after his partner.

"You're looking for family in Paris-," Ichigo slightly nudged Orihime and she just glanced at him.

"And her only family is in Paris." Renji whispered in her ear, having her glance at him.

"You ever thought about the possibility?"

"That _I_ could be royalty?" Orihime looked at Ichigo like as if he had a hundred eyes and two heads. Both he and Renji nodded their heads. "Well, I don't know," She continued sarcastically, "It's kind-of hard to think of yourself as a duchess when you're sleeping on a damp floor." She paused, her voice slightly lowering. "But, yeah, sure. I guess every lonely girl would hope she's a princess…"

"And somewhere, one little girl is." Renji gives a soft smile to Orihime who only bites her lip. "After all, the name Orihime does mean woven princess."

Ichigo glanced at his watch and quickly interrupted his friend. "Really wish we could help, but the third ticket _is_ for the Grand Duchess Orihime. Good luck." He grabbed Renji by his shoulder, waved a small goodbye to Orihime and led the man away, both walking down the set of stairs.

Orihime sighed and slightly pouted, thinking as to what to do. This was her only opportunity that she'll probably ever have! She continued to stare at the painting with Kon wriggling in her arms.

"Why didn't you tell her about our brilliant plan?" Renji asked in a low voice, confused.

"All she wants to do is go to Paris, now why would I want to give away a third of our reward money?"

Ichigo shook his head in disapproval.

"I'm telling you, we're walking away too soon!" Renji argued. Ichigo only chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Not to worry, I got it all under control." He patted the red-head on his back and then gestured to walk a bit slower.

Orihime all the while was still contemplating within herself whether to go through with this. She touched the painting, but even that didn't help her make up her mind. "Hm…"

"3, 2, 1…" Ichigo counted down to Renji.

"Ichigo!" Both men smirked of their success.

"In the palm of our hand…" Renji commented.

"Ichigo, wait!" Orihime yelled, running down the stairs.

"Did you call me?" Ichigo questioned, acting coolly all the while.

"If I don't remember who I am, then who's to say that I'm not a princess or a Duchess or whatever she is, right?" Ichigo nodded and urged her to continue. "Yeah, and if I'm not Orihime, the Empress will certainly know right away and it's all just an honest mistake." She folded her arms with gave an innocent smile.

"Sounds plausible."

"But if you _are_ the princess, then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back."

Ichigo lightly laughed at Renji's comment. "You know he's right." Ichigo pushed. "Either way it gets you to Paris." Ichigo gave a small smile and brought out his hand to shake hands with her.

"Right!" She grabbed his hand and smiled back.

"May I present, her Royal Highness, the Grand Duchess, Orihime." Ichigo pretended to bow before her and she slightly pushed him back, laughing.

"Kon, we're going to Paris!" She picked up the small dog and he barked, then nestled himself in her arms."

"Um… the dog stays." Ichigo said.

"What? No. Kon has to come." She sniffled and pouted and her eyes started to get watery.

"Alright, alright, the dog comes…" Ichigo heard Renji snort next to him and he smacked himself in his mind.

The trio walked to the other side of the palace not knowing of a certain bat who was indeed watching the scene below them.

* * *

I hope you liked it! :D Please review! It's been awhile...


End file.
